Ancient Ghosts
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: After PP. The Disasteroid, which was composed of pure Ecto-Ranium, passed harmlessly through the Earth, saving millions of lives as it didn't cause any unforeseen damage. However, as the people of Earth rejoiced and celebrated, something awakened…Something evil awakened.


**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is my side project. This happens right after Phantom Planet, therefore, the story line would follow how Phantom Planet ended. This is, of course, a prologue. This will basically introduce the main antagonist, although Vlad will come back in later chapters. This is setting the stage for the next chapter. There will be OC's, although most of the action will directly focus on Danny. After all, it's his show, bro. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

The Disasteroid, which was composed of pure Ecto-Ranium, passed harmlessly through the Earth, saving millions of lives as it didn't cause any unforeseen damage. However, as the people of Earth rejoiced and celebrated, something awakened…Something evil awakened.

Deep in the ghost zone there was a little girl. This little girl gave off a hideous aura, a sure sign that stated not to mess with her. However, she had no consciousness as she proceeded to walk along the ghost zone's floor. She stepped and crushed numerous skeletons in the process with her bare feet. How many ghosts knew about this girl? Enough to tell others to stay far away.

Her blank soulless eyes were fixated in the distance, they were a horrendous color of dark red. They were the shade that was far darker than the deep shade of crimson blood. In contrast to her eyes, her dress was a pure white and went down to a little above her knees. Her skin was pale, and although her feet continued to be drug behind her, they were also a stainless pale. She seemed to be in this dimension, but on another plane of existence.

Then, she stopped walking. For centuries she had continued to walk along a non-fixed path. She had many names, sometimes she was called 'The Wanderer'. Another name, 'The demonic spirit'. Sometimes other just simply called her 'Devil'. However, her true name was not something to be taken lightly. It was in fact ironic to the display of demonic abilities that she possessed.

"Pura Vida…That is my name", the girl said as her long straight dark brown hair's ends started to curl outward. "How…refreshing to be out of that miserable spell. The Observants were almost taken out of the way, too."

Flowers started to bloom at her feet, pushing through the jagged and desolate ground. She bent down and cradled a white daisy that had bloomed. "Perhaps…this time I will get my revenge, and I'll do it with you, my little daisy. After all, there's too much time for me to catch up on, and I'd hate to get my hands dirty", she said as she stood up and held the precious flower closer to her face so she could examine it.

Her eyes flashed a bright shade of red for a few seconds before returning to their normal soulless shade. "Ah…so that's what has happened in my absence. This…Danny Phantom…I will ruin him. I will torment all he loves, and I will see to it that he shall know what true pain feels like", she said as she closed her hand around the white daisy. It turned black before disintegrating into red dust.

"Memories are stored into life itself…and your little girlfriend will be helpless to stop herself from delving into her hidden memories…All it takes is a little…push…in the right direction", she said as she smiled deviously. She let go of her hand, and the red dust drifted away into the ghost zone at a moderate speed. She cocked her head innocently to the side as she watched her poison leave her hand, an unreadable expression was etched on her face. Then, a wooden door with a golden handle appeared in front of her.

"Now, to watch as the puppets play their parts", she said as she grasped the handle and opened the door.

**A/N: It's a short prologue, but as I said before it sets the stage. The next chapter will be longer, of course. In case anyone was wondering, 'Pura Vida' means pure life in Spanish. If you find any errors in this chapter, feel free to tell me! Constructive criticism is welcomed! If you like it, stick around. If you really like it, feel free to review! **


End file.
